1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moveable vehicle seating.
2. Background Art
A user can access the cargo area or third row seat through the second row passenger area by moving one of the seats in the second row. When accessing the cargo area or third row seat from the second row of seats, it is desirable to make doing so as easy as possible. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a seating system which provides easy access to this cargo area or third row seat behind the second row seat. This feature can also be applicable to front passenger side seats for coupe (two door) vehicles that need an easy access to the rear seat.